Holiday Specials
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: Seasonal changes for the Gundam Seed cast! Including Halloween, Christmas, Easter, and many more! xD -Second chapter: Christmas-
1. Trick or Treat?

**Trick or Treat?  
By: Black RoseL Me**

OoOoOoO

Summary: Wearing dresses, collecting candy, make-out sessions, what else is there to do on Halloween? XD

OoOoOoO

Halloween Special brought to by Black RoseL Me, featuring the cast of Gundam Seed!

Some situations are intended for an older youth audience. Viewer discretion is advised.

Nothing related to Gundam Seed belongs to me. Otherwise, please enjoy! Moreover, a HAPPY HALLOWEEN to everyone!!!

OoOoOoO

The sky were different shades of grey, with a full moon somewhat covered with clouds that wandered off aimlessly. The roads were complete with several colours, mostly including orange. After all, it was Halloween! The street lamps hung dimly above the sidewalk.

OoOoOoO

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!!!!" A high-pitched scream echoed throughout the once quiet house. This just happened to come from a silver haired lad named Yzak Joule. A smirking, blue haired "friend" stood beside him holding up a pink, frilly dress. "AND I'M DEFINITELY NOT GOING TRICK OR TREATING WITH YOU!!!"

"Aww... Com'on, Yzak. There's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun!" A male with a tanned complexion and blonde hair nudged him, winking his eye. Yzak gave him a dirty look and elbowed the blonde, hard, in the stomach.

"Are you saying that Lacus' dresses, that she made, are bad?" The exotic green-eyed guy narrowed his eyes dangerously. On the other hand, the azure-eyed pilot widened his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me, Athrun. Lacus made that?!"

"Yup, and if you don't wear it, I'm afraid that she's going to think that she did a horrible job on making it." Athrun chuckled at Yzak's predicament. A groan emitted from deep within Yzak's throat, as he finally gave in. He slowly put it on, and was doing okay until Dearka swung a lacy bra in front of his eyes.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Yzak shouted, throwing it at Athrun. Athrun flushed a bright red. It was Cagalli's after all.

OoOoOoO

"Please don't make me wear this, Kira!" A pleading voice cried out. A blonde haired female appeared, wearing a blue, strapless, and did I mention, revealing dress? Tears were streaming down her fear-stricken face. In front of her was a brown haired boy who went by the name Kira Yamato.

"Cagalli?"

"Yeah, Kira?" Cagalli asked in an annoyed tone, glaring daggers at the back of his head.

"You do know that Lacus made that dress, right?" Kira grinned, mischievously.

"L-lacus?" Kira couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. Cagalli returned to her glare. "It's not funny!"

"No, it isn't," Kira started. Cagalli thought she had won this argument, but... "It's amusing."

"ARGH!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, KIRA YAMATO!"

OoOoOoO

_Ding-dong!_

"KIIIIRRR--" Cagalli was about to restart her rampage, but the doorbell rang, which interrupted her.

"Saved by the bell! Phew." Kira stopped a few meters away from Cagalli, who gave him another death glare. Cagalli suddenly remembered that she was wearing the dress.

"Kira! MATTE!!!" Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Cagalli. Kira was already at the door, already swinging it open. And guess what? Two males and a female were standing at the door. Cagalli blinked. Wait a second... That wasn't a female! IT WAS YZAK!

Cagalli doubled over, clutching her stomach, while pointing at the silver haired teen. Athrun blushed heavily, seeing Cagalli in a displaying gown. Yzak also turned a nice crimson colour, looking extremely embarrassed.

"My reputation is ruined..." Yzak muttered to himself.

"Special delivery for Miss Cagalli." As this sentence was spoken, a white, lacy bra flew into her face. You could practically see Cagalli's face turning scarlet through the undergarment.

"DEARKA ELSMAN!! WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING WHY AND HOW YOU HAVE MY--" Cagalli hesitated a bit at this point, not wanting to say it. "Bra?"

"Ooohh... The Great Cagalli is afraid of admitting that she's a GIRL!!" One of amber-eyed girl's eye twitched, profusely, at the mention of the 'g-word'.

"GAHHH!!!" And, thus, another rampage from Cagalli commenced.

OoOoOoO

A certain pink haired girl hummed a soft tune, while quietly skipping across the sidewalk. She saw a group of people, consisting of both females and males. The aquamarine-eyed lass instantly recognized them, and waved enthusiastically while calling out a name.

"KIRA!" The pink haired lady yelled, still swinging her arm above her head. The said person turned around, immediately brightening up.

"Lacus! You came!" Kira smiled, gratefully. Lacus hit him on the shoulder.

"Of course I did, silly!" Lacus paused for a bit, observing the cluster of people. She tilted her head, cutely. "Is that you, Yzak?"

The silver haired boy blushed from embarrassment. He was still shifting uncomfortably in the dress.

"Oh, it is! You and Cagalli both wore my dresses!" Lacus giggled, even now staring from Yzak in the pink, frilly dress, to the elegant gown that Cagalli wore. They both turned a deeper shade of red. "However did Athrun get you to wear a dress?"

"Ahh..." Yzak scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"I said that you'd be disappointed if he didn't wear it." Athrun and Kira smirked simultaneously.

"I guess that's how Kira got Cagalli to wear it too." Lacus broke out into another fit of giggles. Kira gave a slight nod, while the blonde standing next to him gave him a filthy glance.

"Now that everyone's here, let's start TRICK OR TREATING!" Everyone screamed in agreement, chortling in the process.

OoOoOoO

"Trick or treat!" The door unlocked and there stood a burgundy haired lady with brown eyes.

Kira's amethyst eyes widened.

"Lieutenant Ramius?!" Murrue simply beamed, and put candy in their open bags.

"Happy Halloween, Kira," Murrue kept smiling while handing out the candy to the rest of the group. "And the rest of you too. You should go check out that haunted house down the street."

"Okay, thank you, Murrue!" Cagalli exclaimed, running ahead of the group. Abruptly, she tripped on her high heels, which she still weren't used to, falling backwards... only to be caught by the strong arms of Athrun Zala.

They both looked away, blushing, profusely. Cagalli muttered a soft "thanks" and they started walking on as if nothing happened. Cagalli walking a bit slower as not tumble again. Kira and Lacus grinned at each other, knowingly, and then reddened.

Dearka chuckled, mumbling "lovebirds" though no one heard him.

OoOoOoO

"Enter if you dare..." A scary voice was heard from above their heads. Cagalli, unconsciously, latched herself onto a convenient placed arm, which happened to be Athrun's.

"Two at a time." Kira and Lacus pushed Athrun and Cagalli forward.

"You can go first." Kira smiled mischievously. Yzak and Dearka then shoved them in next.

"Aww... Don't they make the perfect couple?" A girl squealed from behind Dearka. She was dressed up as a cat.

"Who?" The female beside her asked. This girl had on a kimono; she looked like a Japanese princess.

"The two in front of us. You know the silver haired one with the blonde?" Dearka and Yzak face faulted.

"Umm... Hannah, I don't think the silver haired one is a girl..." The black haired girl sweatdropped.

"Huh? She isn't?"

OoOoOoO

"AAHHHH!! GET OFF OF ME, CREEP!!" A blonde haired female clung tighter onto the blue haired man's arm next to her. Some guy who looked like Frankenstein had grabbed her ankle.

OoOoOoO

Kira and Lacus marched smiling the whole way, nothing bothering them. That is, until Lacus tripped on her long, white dress, and landed on Kira in an awkward position. Her lips on his and his hand on her back.

"U-Uhhh... I'm s-sorry, Kira..." Lacus flushed scarlet, getting off of him, whilst brushing off the dirt on her dress. Kira was also red.

"Err... It's okay, Lacus," Kira started. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Yes, Kira?" Lacus tilted her head again.

"Iloveyou." Lacus gave him a confused expression. "I... love you."

Lacus blinked then, turned tremendously cherry.

"I love you too."

And they both leaned in for a less hesitant kiss. Of course, most people can't control themselves, so it ended up in a make-out session. xD

OoOoOoO

Cagalli shifted uncomfortably under Athrun's stare.

"Uh, Athrun, could you please stop staring at me?" Cagalli questioned, her face turning pink. Athrun's dazed look snapped, and he too blushed.

"Sorry, Cagalli." Another human in disguise popped out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of Cagalli. She jumped and fell towards the back, landing on Athrun.

"Cagalli?"

"Yeah, Athrun?"

"I think..."

"You think what?!" Cagalli's eyebrow twitched.

"I think I love you." Cagalli turned bright pink.

"I love you too..."

And they both stole each other's first kiss. The monster silently snuck away, laughing inwardly.

OoOoOoO

Black Rose: Three guesses on who the monster was!

Sakura: Isn't it obvious?

Black Rose: Not to everyone... Anyways, hope you enjoyed this special Halloween gift to you all! :)


	2. Christmas Eve

**Gifts for Everyone  
By: Black RoseL Me**

OoOoOoO

Summary: It's time for a little revenge, sweet kisses, and lots of gifts! Rated PG for mentions of mature situations. KL, AC

OoOoOoO

I don't own no Gundam Seed, or else I wouldn't be writing these things! >:(

OoOoOoO

Cagalli leaned back into Athrun's chest, sighing heavily. She was bored, and as you guessed, as were the rest of the group. The group which consisted of Dearka, Yzak, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli.

Abruptly, Lacus piped up, "Since we're all bored, why don't we do 'Secret Santa' this year?"

"That's a great idea, Lacus!" Athrun exclaimed, relieved that someone had broken the silence. It was starting to get on his nerves. Kira of course agreed. Dearka somehow managed to get a hat to place all the names in. They all wrote their names on a scrap piece of paper, and placed it into the hat. Yzak, grumbling, walked around for them to pick out of the hat.

And guess who got who?!

Kira - Lacus

Lacus - Kira

Athrun - Cagalli

Cagalli - Athrun

Dearka - Yzak

Yzak - Dearka

Kira and Dearka were the only ones who knew exactly what to get for gifts, which of course will be revealed later.

OoOoOoO

Athrun tapped his chin thoughtfully. He still wasn't sure on what to get for a present to Cagalli. Normally, he would've got earrings or something, but Cagalli didn't want to admit that she was indeed a girl.

Impulsively, a light bulb appeared on top of the exotic green-eyed boy's mass of hair. And he set off for the pet store, located down the street.

OoOoOoO

Dearka laughed at some old memories, inwardly, of course. I mean, who could forget the time when Yzak had dressed up in that pink, frilly dress for Halloween? Dearka broke out into another fit of mirth. The tanned blonde wondered what Yzak's reaction would be if he got him another dress?

A smirk grew on Dearka's face. Yes, that was the perfect gift. Dearka cackled, evilly.

OoOoOoO

Yzak sighed for the hundredth time. He didn't know what the hell to get Dearka. He glanced over to Athrun's seat, who had suddenly rushed off. Apparently, a few minutes ago, Athrun had been in the same boat.

He cursed for his bad luck of getting Dearka. Maybe it was time for a little payback… Yes, sweet revenge.

OoOoOoO

Lacus looked cheerfully around at the shelves. They were full of manga. Who knew Kira loved manga so much? Well, at least Lacus didn't. The brown haired Coordinator loved the manga, "InuYasha".

OoOoOoO

Kira was at the jewellery store. The lavender-eyed male saw many beautiful diamonds, but most of them were too expensive. After all, he just needed an engagement band.

OoOoOoO

Females walked in and out of a lingerie store, but in the meanwhile, they were also wondering why a man was in there. This man, just happened to have blonde hair and tanned skin. Dearka looked at the sets of lingerie. He found one flawless for Yzak. Black bra and a nice panties. He instantly found Yzak's size and paid for it with the excuse of, "It's for my mom."

OoOoOoO

Athrun tapped on a cage, staring at the orange kitty. It's gaze focused on the blue haired boy, with it's huge, adorable green eyes. Athrun smiled, gently and asked a employee to pay for it.

OoOoOoO

Yzak laughed, and everyone in the shop stared at him. The platinum blonde shrugged it off as nothing, and looked at the giant Hello Kitty plushie he had bought for Dearka. Yzak knew that Dearka had a thing for the little kitten.

OoOoOoO

Cagalli looked at the many stores and shops that surrounded her. She had no idea what the hell to get for Athrun.

"Damn it all." The blonde muttered, under her breath so no one would hear. She spotted a toy store and headed for it. Cagalli had just seen what she needed.

OoOoOoO

Now we skip to Christmas Day. :)

OoOoOoO

It was time for Lacus' present. She wondered whom it was from. It was a rather small gift, but she would still treasure it.

"Go ahead, Lacus, open it!" Cagalli exclaimed, grinning widely, thoroughly not expecting what would happen next. Lacus ever so slowly unwrapped the ribbon, and let it slide to the floor. She opened the velvety box, and there was an engagement ring inside. Kira bent down on one knee.

"Lacus Clyne, will you make me the happiest man, and take my hand in--" Kira started, but never got the chance to finish, as Lacus had hugged him fiercely.

"YES! Yes, of course I will! What kind of question is that?" Lacus cried, happily.

"Why can't you do something like that, Athrun?" Cagalli glared at the blue haired boy behind her. He whispered that it would be coming soon. Cagalli soon blushed, after she realized what she had said. The new fiancé and fiancée held each other's hands, happily.

"Cagalli," Athrun started. He magically handed a rumbling box from behind his back. He smiled a boyish smile.

"What is it?" She saw the grin on her boyfriend's face, and thought he was up to something. "This had better not be one of your tricks, Athrun. I swear I will kill you."

Athrun steadily handed the present over, sweatdropping. He tiptoed a safe distance away.

Cagalli pulled the red ribbon, and pealed the blue wrapping… and inside was an adorable orange kitty! She immediately opened the small cage and hugged the poor cat.

"You. Are. So. CUTE!!!" Cagalli squealed. Athrun silently thanked God that his girlfriend liked his gift.

"M-meow." The little kitty squeaked.

"Uh, Cagalli, I think you're suffocating her." Athrun pointed out, trying to figure out a way to get the cat out his girlfriend's arms.

"Oops." Cagalli laughed nervously, blushing. She immediately let go of the orange feline. "Sorry…"

"Yzak, my present to you!" Dearka passed his un-neatly wrapped present over to the platinum blonde, backed away slowly for the door.

Yzak's eyebrow twitched, angrily as he saw what was inside. He couldn't believe the nerve of Dearka! Athrun peered over his shoulder, and fell to the floor laughing.

"Athrun, what is it?" Cagalli and Kira exclaimed in unison, excited. Must be a twin thing.

"Y-yzak… got… a… a… LINGERIE SET!!!" Kira's eye widened, as did Cagalli's, and they doubled over, cracking up. Lacus shook her head, disapprovingly, though amused.

"Oh, Dearka!" Yzak sang, in a high-pitched voice, delivering a vast, squishy gift. Dearka looked at it funnily. He opened it up anyways.

Yzak smirked, "I always knew you had a thing for Hello Kitty."

The three, who were already laughing, laughed harder, if that was possible.

And thus ended their magical Christmas evening, or so they thought.

"Hey, wait! There's still one last present for you, Athrun!" Lacus spoke up, pointing to a fairly, large box. Carefully, she handed the box over to Athrun. "Be alert, it's a bit heavy."

"Ah, thanks, Lacus."

Athrun unwrapped the wrapping paper, and there was a wooden box inside of it. Athrun blinked, wondering what it was. Cagalli, secretly, smiled.

A "Click!" was heard, and the next thing that Athrun knew was a red boxing glove smash right into his face.

"Merry Christmas, Athrun!" Cagalli screeched. Athrun glared at her.

"What a veerrrryyy nice present… Thank you, Cagalli." Athrun exaggerated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kira broke out into laughter, already knowing what was inside there.

"Kira," Athrun faced his best friend. "Why?"

Athrun appeared sad. Even though the blue haired boy thought that Kira was still naïve, he wasn't. Kira feinted a small look of concern.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Athrun." Kira hugged his fallen friend, all the while smirking inwardly, along with Cagalli. Athrun suddenly grunted in pain. "You'll be getting one from me as well."

Cagalli chuckled.

OoOoOoO

Black Rose: Oh, I hope you enjoyed it! A big shout out:

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!!!!**

Black Rose: And don't forget to review, please! :D


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE  
**

To all my lovely readers,

First of all, I'm truly sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating any of my multi-chapters stories. University has sapped my creative juices and my free time as well. Chances are that won't change this year either, since I'm entering my fourth year and things are going to be hectic.

This notice is also an announcement. I'm leaving . I'm not sure how many of you are aware of the group "Critics United," but they've been harassing and bullying authors around the site through reviews. They've left plenty of hurtful comments and I would hate to be on the receiving end of any of them, even though I've been spared so far. I've been a part of this community for 10 years and nothing like this has ever happened during my time here. For more information about this issue, check out wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net (just take out the spaces).

Despite all this chaos, if you would still like to follow me, I have recently become a member of Tumblr (kuropuu . tumblr . com) and I will be posting my fanfics there from now on. You can also find me at LiveJournal (hatsuhikari . livejournal . com), and hopefully sooner or later, Archive Of Our Own.

Goodbye and thank you so much for your support over the years.

~ -puu26


End file.
